


Whirl Week Day 2: Gender-Bend

by AllieVRoboGirl



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Empurata, F/F, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Female Character, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieVRoboGirl/pseuds/AllieVRoboGirl
Summary: Whirl makes an announcement no one was expecting.
Relationships: Anode/Lug (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)
Kudos: 31
Collections: Whirl Week October 16-22





	Whirl Week Day 2: Gender-Bend

**Author's Note:**

> A different take on the gender-bend trope. I ran this by a close trans friend before I finished it to make sure I didn't inadvertently offend anyone. Hope you all enjoy!

**A Better Fit**

“I’m thinking of becoming a she.”

Tailgate and Cyclonus barely stopped themselves from choking on their drinks. It would’ve been less surprising if Whirl had said he wanted to join the Decepticons. 

“Oh! Uh…” TG stammered, unsure of what to say.

“What brought this on?” Cy asked, raising a brow. 

Whirl swished his curly straw around his glass and didn’t make optic contact, acting almost embarrassed. 

“You know those two we met a bit ago?” he said. “Lug and Anode? Their story kinda got me thinkin’, and, well…I want to be female.”

He was trying to act like this conversation wasn’t a bit deal, but both TG and Cy could see the slight tremble in his frame. They were the closest thing he had to friends on the _Lost Light_ , but this still must have been terrifying to talk about. 

“Um…if that’s how you feel, we’ll be happy to support you!” TG stated, optics brightening.

Whirl jerked his head up in genuine surprise, making the small bot’s spark hurt. The helicopter had been hurt far too much for too long.

“We know nothing about the process,” Cy reminded him. “But it’s your body and your decision.”

The copter blinked rapidly and had to look away, as if attempting to hold back tears. He probably was. Taking a deep intake, he turned back.

“Thanks. That, uh…means a lot. So…yeah. Thanks.”

Though lacking a mouth, they could tell Whirl was happy. Legitimately happy, not his usual fake happy. TG leaned forward a bit. 

“Do you want us to practice calling you ‘she’?” he asked.

Whirl’s intake hitched and he covered his face with his claws.

“Primus, little panic legs, you’re gonna make me bawl in public!”

TG giggled and even Cy let out a snort. 

“After the transition will be fine,” he continued, a smile in his optic.

As they began discussing how to move forward, the copter became more upbeat and excited. TG and Cy hoped that those emotions would still be there after the transition. Out of everyone, he deserved to be happy the most. 

***

Lug and Anode were more than willing to help (Anode more so, she was the adventurous one after all), and even recommended some planets and doctors to check out for the surgery. Rung even offered his two cents and was immensely proud Whirl was doing something non-violent to improve himself. In the end, the next planet the _Lost Light_ touched down on was the one Whirl had picked. He, along with TG and Cy, traveled to the hospital almost right away. The other two started to ascend the stairs but Whirl suddenly froze. TG was the first to notice.

“Whirl? Something wrong?”

The copter was silent, head down and claws fidgeting. Cy caught on.

“PTSD?” he asked, blunt as ever.

Whirl flinched but nodded, still quiet. 

“Wait, his Empurata?!” TG exclaimed, finally realizing.

A weak chuckle escaped Whirl as he looked up.

“It _was_ the last time I had…body modification.”

TG ran down the steps and gave the copter a tight hug, surprising him. Cy followed more slowly and rested a hand on his shoulder. It was all Whirl could do not to cry, he was so overwhelmed. He took a moment to compose himself and shake off his nerves. 

“We’ll be with you every step of the way,” Cy said, unusually gentle.

“Yeah!” TG agreed. “You’re not alone anymore.”

The copter shook his head with a laugh.

“The two of you are…somethin’ else, I swear.”

“Aww, we love you too.”

***

He was able to get an appointment later that day, and when the time came, TG and Cy promised to wait for him in the recovery room. Whirl was going to have a few different surgeries, lasting an hour or so each, but the couple didn’t mind. They watched as he was wheeled away into surgery, a waving claw the last thing visible before the doors closed. 

They prayed together for a long time.

Eventually TG jolted awake from Cy’s lap hours later.

“What I miss?” he asked, stretching his limbs.

“A medic came in a moment ago,” Cy replied. “Whirl’s out of surgery and resting. We can see hi- _her_ now if we want.”

TG’s optics sparkled with excitement. They called a medic and were taken to recovery. Whirl lay on a berth, head propped at a slight angle with her optic closed. There didn’t appear to be much physical difference, but Whirl looked okay regardless. The couple wondered if they should wake her or let her sleep when she began to stir. Her optic opened slowly, and she had to blink a few times before she recognized them. 

“Ey…why the tense faces?” she croaked, attempting some light humor. Her voice already sounded a bit higher.

“Hey there,” TG said, gently resting a hand on the claw closest to him. “How’re you feeling?”

Whirl thought a moment before answering.

“Normal. For once, I feel normal.”


End file.
